barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: A Perfect Christmas
Barbie A Perfect Christmas is the 21st Barbie movie. It was released on November 7, 2011. The movie follows the story of Barbie and her sisters together, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea as they become stranded in Minnesota on their way to New York to see Aunt Millicent. Due to a snow storm they stay at a hotel in Minnesota named Tannenbaum Inn and put on a concert for the town. Official Summary "Join Barbie and her sisters, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea as their holiday vacation plans turn into a most unexpected adventure and heartwarming lesson. After a snow storm grounds their plane, the girls find themselves far from their New York City destination and their holiday dreams. Now stranded at a remote hotel in Rodchester, Minnesota, the sisters are welcomed by new friends and magical experiences. In appreciation for the wonderful hospitality they receive, Barbie, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea use their musical talents to put on a performance for the whole town. Barbie and her sisters realize the true joy of being together is what really makes A Perfect Christmas." Synopsis Barbie and her sisters plan to go to New York City to spend Christmas with Aunt Millicent. Barbie is going to the final performance of a Broadway play with Aunt Millicent, Skipper's going to her friend Zoe's concert, Stacie's going to go ice skating at Rockerfeller Skating Rink, and Chelsea wants to feed the Sea Lions at Central Park Zoo. At first everything goes well when suddenly they have to land in Rochester, Minnesota because a terrible snowstorm is coming. Barbie and her sisters have no choice but to get to Minneapolis by car. Stacie begins to get angry because Chelsea imitates what she's doing. Barbie promises her sisters that they will get to New York in time for Christmas, and is so determined that she attempts to drive them there. Skipper books them a flight and they stop at Tannenbaum Inn for the night and meet Christie Clauson, the innkeeper. She gives Barbie and her sisters a room and they go to bed. Barbie promises her sisters that they will have the perfect Christmas. When they are asleep, Barbie tells Christie that she doesn’t want to let them down, and Christie comforts her. She encourages Barbie to make a wish on a star, and Barbie wishes to have a perfect Christmas. The next morning, on Christmas Eve, Skipper tells her sisters that their flight to New York is cancelled because of excessive snow. Stacie and Chelsea are upset. Barbie tries to remain optimistic, but deep down she knows that Skipper is right. Later that day Barbie and her sisters go outside to play with the dogs. All of the sudden Chelsea meets a dog named Rudy and both are having fun by going on sleighs, while her older sisters followed her. They all have fun and learn that Christmas is about family. Barbie and her sisters go out and find a herd of reindeer. One reindeer leads them to a barn full of wrapped presents. On their way back to the inn, they hear music and find a band without a singer. Brian, one of the band’s guitarists, recognizes Skipper from her vlogs and tells her he would like to be on one of her podcasts. Barbie gets an idea to have a Christmas Eve concert at the inn with Brian’s band and Skipper performing together. Skipper tells Barbie that she wants to plan the show herself, and Barbie agrees to only help where she is wanted. But when Skipper gets nervous about making her own concert she yells at Chelsea. Heartbroken Chelsea goes away to leave her sisters alone. Skipper later tells Barbie that the reason she didn’t want her help was because she felt insecure when she compared herself to her big sister. Barbie comforts her and then the show’s preparations are halted when Chelsea goes missing. Her sisters began to get worried and go look for her. They find her sulking in a stable and the girls all forgive each other. Stacie tells Chelsea that she loves her even when she gets angry at her little sister. The gang goes back to the inn to have the concert. Barbie's sisters all perform and Skipper's sisters join her as she sings with Brian’s band. After the concert, Aunt Millicent arrives to spend Christmas with the girls and everyone gathers outside the inn to look at a Christmas tree. Barbie and her sisters decide to try to go to New York next Christmas. Starring the Voices of *Barbie: Diana Kaarina *Barbie Singing: Jennifer Waris *Skipper: Rachel Harrison *Skipper Singing: Nevada Brandt *Stacie: Lauren Lavoie *Stacie Singing: Danielle Bessler *Chelsea: Ashlyn Drummond *Chelsea Singing: Lucia Vecchio *Christie Clauson: Maryke Hendrikse *Christie Singing: Allie Feder *Brian: Aidan Drummond *Cole Elif: Alistair Abell *Aunt Millie: Patricia Drake *Holly Elif: Chiara Zanni *Ivy Elif: Maryke Hendrikse Music *"It's Gonna Be Amazing", performed by Danielle Bessler, Nevada Brandt, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris. *"Wrap It Up, Stack It Up", performed by Allie Feder (backing vocals by Rachel Bearer). *"The Wish I Wish Tonight", performed by Jennifer Waris. *"Perfect Christmas", performed by Nevada Brandt (backing vocals by Danielle Bessler, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris). *"Deck the Halls", performed by Danielle Bessler, Nevada Brandt, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris. Bloopers *Rudy drags Chelsea from Minnesota to Malibu. *Stacie ice skates and a dog joins in. *Barbie and her sisters make snowmen and two dogs make snowdogs. Gallery Videos Barbie™ A Perfect Christmas - Teaser Trailer (2011 - Super HQ) Barbie™ Giáng Sinh Hoàn Hảo - Trailer Trivia *The dolls for the movie were shown at the German Toy Fair. *''Tannenbaum'' is German for "Christmas tree". *This is the first Barbie movie animated by Technicolor. The second is Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *This is the 3rd and the last festive Barbie movie. Also Known As *French -'' Barbie: Un Merveilleux Noël'' *Italian -'' Barbie: Un Perfetto Natale'' *Danish -'' Barbie: A Perfect julen'' *Albanian - Barbie: Një Krishtlindje e Përkryer *German -'' Barbie: Zauberhafte Weihnachten'' *Hungarian -''Barbie: Tökéletes karácsony'' or Barbie csodás karácsonya *Russian -'' Барби: чудесное Рождество'' *Latin - '' Barbie: Perfectum Natale'' *Croatian - Barbie: Savršen(i) Božić or Barbie: Perfektni Božić '''''or Barbie: Perfektan Božić'' *Serbian -'' Барби: Савршен Божић'' *Afrikaans - '' Barbie 'n perfekte Kersfees'' *Chinese -'' 芭比之完美圣诞'' *Persian -'' باربي يك كريسمس عالي'' *Arabic -'' باربي في الكريسماس الممتاز ' *Turkish -''''' Barbie: Mükemmel Bir Yılbaşı *Czech - Barbie a dokonalé Vánoce *Dutch - Barbie een fijne Kerst *Polish - Barbie: Idealne Święta '' *Finnish - ''Barbie: Täydellinen Joulu *Greek - Μπάρμπι: Τα πιό γλυκά Χριστούγεννα *Thai -'' ตุ๊กตาบาร์บี้เพอร์เฟคริสมาสต์'' *Georgian - ბარბი: ჯადოსნური შობა *Hindi -'' शानदार क्रिसमस बार्बी के साथ'' External Links *Official US Site Category:Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Category:Technicolor Category:Movies